


VIRTUAL PARADISE

by xarasho



Category: Dystopian - Fandom, EXO, Fantasy - Fandom, TVXQ, VIXX, WINNER - Fandom, ikon, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xarasho/pseuds/xarasho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seoul, tahun 0049. Bersama dengan sekelompok jenius pemberontak, Jaejoong dan orang-orang yang senasib dengannya berjuang menembus ke HeadQuarter terdalam Virtual Paradise untuk mencari separuh hati mereka yang hilang.</p><p>“Mereka bilang Yunho sudah pergi. Tapi aku tak akan mempercayainya begitu saja. Yunho tak akan mungkin meninggalkanku—tidak tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Minseok

**Minseok**

“Jangan sampai salah, Travail Kim Wonshik. Dokumen AX51 ke Gamma Negatif, Zona 7B. Mengerti?” Pemuda berumur duapuluh tiga tahun didepanku ini mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan segera berjalan pergi dari hadapanku.

Entah sudah berapa set map dengan seri tersebut yang aku serahkan kepada para Travail untuk diantarkan ke HeadQuarter. Dan yang sebenarnya merisaukanku adalah... tak ada satupun dari mereka yang kembali ke departemenku setelah mendapat tugas dariku ini. Tidak pernah ada penjelasan apakah mereka di pindah ke departemen lain atau…

Mataku menatap nanar pada dua set map hitam dengan label AX51 berwarna perak di seberang mataku dan tiba-tiba ingatanku melayang ke malam dua hari yang lalu. Saat aku mentraktir pemuda baik hati dan pekerja keras itu makan malam di sebuah restoran bulgogi di pusat kota. Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya saat—kami akan berpisah jalan, ia mengatakan, _‘Aku janji akan mentraktirmu lagi saat kontrakku sudah selesai, hyung! Kau harus membawa anakmu dan aku janji akan memperkenalkanmu kepada kekasihku!’_

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kursi, mencoba menghapus rasa bersalah di hatiku sambil menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang di balik bilik-bilik yang membatasi satu pekerja dengan yang lain.

Seandainya saja kau tahu kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi, Wonshik-ah. Seandainya saja…

—₰—


	2. Codename: RCL

**Bagian 1. Permulaan**

* * *

**Codename: RCL**

Aku baru saja kembali dari rapat internal sialan itu saat kulihat lampu di ruangan sebelahku menyala. Aku menyeringai dalam hati, si Janus1 itu pasti sudah kembali.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, segera kurapikan setelan kerja berwarna biru dongker dan rambut panjangku sebelum kusambar map kuning yang sebelumnya sudah kusiapkan di atas meja dan bergegas menuju ruangannya. Kuketuk pintu kayu mengkilap itu tiga kali dan kubuka pintunya perlahan,

"Selamat sore, Sajang-nim," sapaku dengan halus sambil membungkuk. Sungguh, aku ingin mencacah-cacah lidahku saat memanggil si Janus bermata coklat teduh di depanku dengan panggilan hormat seperti itu apabila aku tak mengingat apa sebenarnya tugasku disini. Stay calm. Ingat, detik ini ia adalah atasanmu. Kau bisa kehilangan segalanya kalau sampai-sampai lepas kendali dan menyerangnya dengan pisau lipat yang terselip di stockingmu itu. Stay calm.

"Selamat sore, Rachel2," suara baritonenya menyapaku ramah dari balik map berlabel AX-44A yang sedang ia pegang. Aku memutar mataku saat melihat warnanya dan mendecih dalam hati. Bukan map yang aku cari.

Tangannya menurunkan map yang sedang ia baca dan matanya berpindah ke arah map kuning yang sedang aku pegang, kepalanya disandarkan ke kepalan tangan kirinya. "Ada berita apa untukku sebelum aku pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada jenuh. Aku berusaha keras untuk tersenyum tanpa terlihat terpaksa dan menyerahkan map kuning itu ke tangannya.

"Hanya beberapa kelompok kecil pemberontak di Gyeonggi-do, _nothing to be worried about_. Zitao dan timnya telah berhasil membubarkan mereka. Selebihnya tidak ada yang penting untuk anda dengar, Sajang-nim," jawabku enteng. Map kuning itu ia letakkan secara asal di atas meja dan di bolak-baliknya tanpa minat. Kulayangkan pandanganku pada jam dinding di sebelah kanan ruangan.

04.45 p.m.

"Akan aku baca ini besok pagi." Aku berdecak dalam hati. Pantas saja dia sudah kehilangan minat.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi sebelum saya _tap-out_?" Wajahnya terlihat berbinar saat aku menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Tolong panggil Baekhyun kesini," aku mengangguk seperti biasanya dan saat tanganku telah siap untuk membuka pintu, suara bariton itu memanggilku lagi. "Dan Rachel," aku berbalik seketika ke arahnya. "Ya, Sajang-nim? "

"Jangan sampai Luhan tahu, oke?"

Aku mengangguk hormat dan mengucapkan, "Siap laksanakan, Wu Sajang-nim," dan segera melangkahkan kakiku ke luar ruangan untuk mengambil tas dan memanggil Baekhyun di lantai 3 lalu tap-out dan pulang.

 

Baekhyun dan si Janus.

Aku selalu tertawa geli setiap kali harus memanggil Baekhyun saat jam kerja telah usai. Si Janus itu mengira, tidak akan ada pekerjanya—kecuali aku tentunya, yang tahu apa yang ia lakukan dengan Baekhyun setiap kali jam kerja selesai. Harusnya ia tahu bagaimana otak wanita cantik yang ia pekerjakan sebagai sekertarisnya ini bekerja. Bukan Kim Ji—maksudku Kim Rachel namanya bila hal konyol begini saja tidak tahu.

Yang aku sayangkan adalah mengapa ia memilih Baekhyun—rekan kerjaku yang lebih merepotkan dari Taehyun tapi baik hati itu, yang ia pilih. Padahal jelas-jelas Baekhyun tak pantas bersama dengan orang sepertinya. Sudah beristri pula.

Sampai rasanya, (bila masih ada) rasa kasihanku itu tidak akan pernah habis untuk mengasihaninya karena harus terlibat dengan pria seperti atasanku, Wu Sajang-nim atau si Wu Yifan itu.

Baru memikirkan hubungan mereka saja sudah sampai membuatku tidak sadar ponselku bergetar berkali-kali.

_Two New Messages: Bobby-yah~3_

Aku mengusap layar ponselku dan dalam sekejap pesannya muncul. Tanpa membalasnya, aku mengunci kembali ponselku dan menekan angka 3 pada panel lift sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sebentar lagi. Tunggu saja, Jiwon-ah."

—₰—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Janus, 'The God with two faces' kalo kata John Watson di Episode the Great Game. Saya nggak tahu dia ada di kebudayaan mana~ /nyengirkuda dan maksudnya Rachel manggil Kris dengan sebutan itu karena… yaaa tunggu saja khukhukhu
> 
> 2Ini penampakan Kim Rachel^^ Bukan OC loh~  
> http://s1072.photobucket.com/user/bexiah/media/Mobile%20Uploads/kimwoojincopy.jpg.html
> 
> Kalo Baekhyun sama Wu Yifan, gak perlu dikasih fotonya juga kan?
> 
> DAN Saya nggak akan bosen-bosennya bilang, saya menulis fanfic ini in Unwind series kind of way (bilang aja kalo nggak tau, nanti saya kasih .pdfnya). Jadi, jangan harap saya akan update panjang (dapet 1k juga udah lumayan, heol) karena saya nggak nulis per chapter, tapi per Bagian-Bagian yang akan dipecah ke dalam beberapa point of view karakternya. Arra?
> 
> Reviews are loved! Saya nggak gigit kok, kalo beruntung malah dapet spoiler! hahaha


	3. Yunho

**Yunho**

Waktu itu usiaku baru 10 tahun saat kecemasan melanda kota tempatku tinggal, Gwangju-si.

‘ _Mereka akan mewajibkan setiap pria untuk mendaftar sebagai Travail,’_ begitu yang dibicarakan oleh setiap orang yang aku kenal.

Kota tempatku tinggal memang jauh dari Seoul— untuk bisa sampai kesana pada masa itu, dibutuhkan waktu setidaknya 8 jam naik kereta. Aku bahkan bisa mengenali semua penduduk di kotaku karena pada masa itu luas kotaku tak seberapa sehingga aku bisa menjelajahi setiap sudutnya setiap pulang sekolah. Dan tetangga satu kotakupun (aku menyebut mereka tetangga karena meski jarak antar rumah kami berjauhan, kami semua saling mengenal satu sama lain) memang lebih menyukai kehidupan mereka yang sederhana dan tetap berada di tanah kelahiran daripada harus pergi mencari banyak uang, namun harus berada jauh di luar sana.

Pergi ke kota besar semacam Seoul, merupakan hal yang menakutkan bagi sebagian besar tetanggaku, oleh karena itu, meski dengan iming-iming sejumlah uang honorariumpun hanya sedikit sekali dari mereka yang goyah _imannya_ dan mau pergi ke Seoul untuk menjadi seorang Travail. Sekedar info saja, pada waktu itu sudah 27 tahun sejak program Travailleurs pertama kali diluncurkan dan baru ada 14 orang Travail dari Gwangju! Bisa kau bayangkan betapa… betapa _askdfghjkl_ nya—sumpah aku tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya!, pikiran tetangga-tetangga satu kotaku itu?

-

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kabar yang semula hanya rumor dari mulut ke mulut tersebut akhirnya dikonfirmasi oleh pihak Virtual Paradise sendiri tak sampai setahun kemudian.

Di suatu pagi yang dingin di bulan 12 tahun 0034, Virtual Paradise merilis sebuah peraturan baru; Travailleurs diwajibkan bagi setiap pria di manapun tempat tinggalnya berada, dengan rentang usia dari 30-40 tahun.

Tawa lega, tangis bahagia sampai lolongan tak percaya dan teriakan histeris campur baur jadi satu di hari itu. Dan ditengah keriuhan orang-orang (dan ahjumma-ahjumma histeris) yang sedang sibuk membaca pengumuman yang ditempelkan di tembok-tembok, aku yang pada hari itu datang bersama ibuku hanya bisa diam sambil berpelukan erat.

Ibuku tersenyum lega dalam tangisnya karena ayah—yang aku tahu usianya hampir 43 tahun pada saat itu, secara resmi terbebas dari kewajiban Travailleurs tersebut. Ayah tak harus meninggalkannya sendiri menjaga aku dan adikku Jihye berbulan-bulan.

Saking bersyukurnya, beberapa hari setelah hari itu, ibuku mengumumkan bahwa ia ingin merayakan kegembiraannya dengan berlibur kemanapun selama beberapa hari—yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ayah yang tak setuju kami akan pergi bersenang-senang sementara tetangga-tetangga kami masih sibuk bertangis-tangisan karena suami atau anak atau ayah mereka harus menjadi Travail selama beberapa bulan.

-

Dan di musim dingin ke 3 sejak peraturan itu dikeluarkan atau saat usiaku menginjak angka 13, Virtual Paradise kembali merilis sebuah peraturan baru; Atas dasar berbagai pertimbangan, rentang usia wajib Travailleurs dinaikkan menjadi dari usia 27-45 tahun. Histeria massal para tetangga-tetanggaku seolah-olah dibuatkan tayangan ulangnya. Di sudut-sudut kota, ada saja yang saling berpelukan dan menangis meratapi nasib.

Bahkan sekolahku sampai harus diliburkan selama 3 hari—yang disambut gembira oleh semua siswa, karena menurut psikolog yang bertugas di sekolahku, pemandangan seperti itu tidak layak untuk dilihat anak-anak usia sekolah dasar dan akan lebih baik bila mereka ada di dalam rumah. Padahal menurutku, apabila orang rumahmu sendiri yang melakukan hal tersebut, jadinya akan sama saja baik kau berada di rumah ataupun pergi ke sekolah.

Ayahku yang saat itu sudah berusia 46 tahun, sekali lagi secara resmi terbebas dari peraturan baru tersebut. Dan kali ini ibu memaksa kami untuk benar-benar merayakannya dengan berlibur ke pantai selama 3 hari. Yang lagi-lagi ditolak oleh ayah.

-

Dua belas tahun tahun kemudian, aku menemukan diriku memegang sebuah surat bersegel merah dengan logo bunga teratai bersusun milik Virtual Paradise.

_‘Nama Kandidat: JUNG YUNHO_

_Tanggal Lahir: 06 02 0024_

_Status: LULUS_

_Kepada para Kandidat yang telah terpilih, DIWAJIBKAN untuk datang ke Pusat Riset dan Pengembangan (RD) Virtual Paradise, **Gedung D** pada hari **Sabtu, 15 07 0049** untuk penandatanganan kontrak Travailleurs dan instalasi Transmitter lengan._

_Hormat Kami,_

 

_Virtual Paradise’_

-

Namaku Jung Yunho.

Usiaku baru 25 tahun, namun aku telah mendaftarkan diriku sebagai seorang Travail.

o-o-o

“Kandidat No. 27!”

Aku berdecak dan menatap kertas kecil bernomorku dengan tatapan pasrah. Petugas kembali memanggil nomor urutku dengan keras karena matanya tak menangkap ada satupun dari para Kandidat yang sedang menunggu giliran ini bangkit dari tempat duduk. Tak mau berurusan panjang dengan orang-orang yang kelihatannya tak segan untuk memukulmu bila salah ini, aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan keras—berusaha untuk mengumpulkan semua keberanianku, sebelum aku bangkit dan mengangkat kertas bernomor 27 di tanganku.

“Kandidat No. 27: Jung Yunho, hadir!”

Dalam sekejap semua mata para Kandidat tertuju padaku dan seorang pria muda berambut coklat kemudian muncul menghampiriku. Tangannya mengisyaratkanku untuk keluar dari ruang tunggu.

Selama kami berjalan, aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama karena ia tidak mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan petugas _recruitment_ yang selama ini aku jumpai. Sebuah _nametag_ bertuliskan—Cha… entah siapa, aku hanya melihatnya sekelebat tadi, tersemat di jas hitamnya yang menawan. Ia masih terlihat sangat muda—pasti usianya jauh dibawahku meski tinggi kami hampir sama, dan dengan wajah setampan itu, kurasa ia akan lebih cocok bekerja sebagai penghibur daripada harus bekerja seperti ini.

Setelah kami melintasi taman berumput hijau yang ditumbuhi tanaman-tanaman yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, ia berbelok dan memasuki gedung dengan atap melengkung yang ada di seberang gedung tempat para Kandidat menunggu tadi. Mau tak mau aku mengikutinya masuk meskipun jantungku mulai berdebar dalam gelisah dan bahkan bunyi _ping_ saat lift yang akan kami naiki terbuka saja, bisa membuatku terlonjak kaget. Tak mau lagi terlihat kikuk didepan—nama _escort_ ku ini ternyata Chanyeol, aku segera masuk ke dalamnya sementara tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk menekan angka 4.

Sesampainya lantai 4, ternyata ada seorang petugas lain—yang ini tidak memakai jas seperti Chanyeol melainkan seragam biasa dengan logo departemen Riset dan Pengembangan di kerahnya, yang sepertinya telah menungguku. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya kepada petugas tersebut sebelum bergegas pergi, mungkin untuk menjemput Kandidat selanjutnya.

Lelaki yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Kai tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya padaku sejenak dan berkata, “Keluarkan semua isi kantong anda dan letakkan tangan anda disini.” Aku menuruti perintahnya dan membiarkannya menggeledahku—toh aku tidak membawa benda-benda aneh atau menggunakan tindikan dan yang sebagainya ini.

Ia menganggukan kepalanya kembali kepadaku saat selesai dan mengangkat keranjang berisi benda-benda dari sakuku seolah mengatakan ia akan menyimpannya sementara. “27, _all clear_.”

”Silahkan masuk ke dalam ruangan,” ucapnya datar, tangannya mengarahkanku ke pintu besar berwarna putih di sebelah kanan, “Dan berhati-hati dalam melangkah.”

Ucapan terimakasih meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku dan kakiku berjalan memasuki ruang berlabel ‘Installation Room’ tersebut.

o-o-o

“Apakah sakit?” tanya dokter berwajah oriental yang sedang memeriksa tanda-tanda vital tubuhku ini.

Setelah proses pemasangan Transmitter selesai (meskipun nama ruangan tadi adalah Installation Room atau Ruang Instalasi, aku tak mau mengatakan bahwa Transmitter itu telah di instalasikan kepadaku—memangnya aku komputer!) aku kembali digiring ke ruangan lain oleh Kai. Untungnya hanya untuk bertemu dengan dokter biasa yang (sepertinya) akan menanyai hal-hal umum seperti pertanyaannya barusan.

Dokter tersebut bernama Zhang dan sedang mengamati lengan dalamku yang perlahan membiru dengan seksama sambil menekan-nekannya perlahan. Aku mendesis saat ia menekan tepat di tempat mereka menanamkan Transmitter tadi dengan tangannya yang dingin dan menganggukkan kepalaku setuju, “Lumayan.”

“Saya kira sebelum pemasangan Transmitter, saya akan diberi semacam obat penghilang rasa sakit terlebih dahulu. Ternyata tidak,” lanjutku. Dengan senyuman tipis, dokter itu menjawab, “Hampir semua Travail yang pernah kuperiksa berkata demikian.”

“Oh ya?” Ia mengangguk sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang kutangkap sebagai jawaban _ya_ dan membuka mulutnya kembali, “Apakah kau kidal?”

“Tidak, saya menulis dengan tangan kanan.” Dokter Zhang mendesah pelan mendengar jawabanku. Kepala bergeleng-geleng dan ia mencoba meletakkannya lenganku yang sakit dengan hati-hati.

“Aku sedih harus mengatakan hal ini kepadamu, namun rasa sakitnya tidak akan hilang sampai seminggu ke depan. Seharusnya kau minta Transmitternya untuk diinstalasikan di lengan kirimu tadi.” _Instalasi._ Aku tidak bisa tidak mendengus dengan sebal mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

“Sudah terlanjur juga. Tidak apa-apa, Zhang-uisanim,” tandasku.

-

Saat pemeriksaan olehnya sudah selesai dan aku dinyatakan tidak akan mengalami infeksi apa-apa—kecuali rasa sakit dan kekakuan sendi pada tangan kananku untuk seminggu ke depan, aku diizinkan untuk pulang.

“Kau sudah menikah?” tanya dokter Zhang sambil membantuku bersalin pakaian karena lenganku benar-benar terasa sakit dan tidak bisa ditekuk sekarang—sebelumnya aku mengenakan pakaian khas rumah sakit. Matanya pasti menangkap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku tadi, makanya ia bertanya demikian. Aku mengangguk dengan bangga. “Ya.”

Dokter Zhang tertawa dengan suara pelan. Lesung pipinya muncul dalam sekejap, menghiasi pipinya. “Senangnya menjadi dirimu. Bebas menikah di usia berapa saja,” ujarnya. Aku yang terkejut mendengar jawabannya lantas bertanya, “Memangnya pekerja disini dilarang menikah, ya?”

Dokter Zhang kembali tertawa, “Tidak juga. Hanya saja…” kalimatnya menggantung di udara. Untuk sejenak, aku dapat melihat sedikit rasa penyesalan dan kesedihan di matanya.

“Lupakanlah,” ucapnya dengan ringan seraya mengantarku ke depan pintu dan membukakannya untukku.

Dan, “Selamat berjuang, Yunho-ssi!” adalah ucapan yang aku dengar darinya sebelum pintu dihadapanku tertutup dengan debuman dan aku beranjak dari sana untuk mengambil barang-barangku kembali sebelum akhirnya pulang ke rumah.

_Rumah._

—₰—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1459 words! Yeee panjangan kan? panjangan??? Itu karena Yunho adalah main pov di Bagian 1. Permulaan ini. Kalo misalnya difilm, yang kayak-kayak Minseok sama RCL itu cuma cameo-cameo gitu di bagian ini, makanya updatenya super pendeks karena pov mereka ya cuma sebagai teaser dan filler aja buat scene-scene ke depannya. Hahaha alasan
> 
> Reviews are loved! <3 I swear I won’t bite~ /nyengir Jean


	4. Someone

**Someone**

_Satu._

Punggungnya menegak saat ia merasakan ponsel tipis yang diselipkan di dalam _stocking_ nya bergetar. Ia menarik nafas, berusaha untuk mengonsentrasikan seluruh indranya pada benda tersebut sambil menghitung durasi dan interval getarannya. Wajahnya ia hadapkan kepada presenter di muka ruang rapat agar tetap terlihat tenang dan tidak gugup.

_Dua._

Beruntung baginya, ruangan luas yang ¾ dindingnya didominasi oleh material kaca _one way vision_ dan berisikan hampir 30 orang sajangnim dan sekertaris tersebut gelap dan ditambah lagi, konsentrasi mereka sepenuhnya berada pada seseorang yang sedang berbicara di depan ruangan sana, sehingga refleksnya barusan pasti tak menarik perhatian.

Tapi tetap saja di dalam hati ia merasa _gugup_.

_Tiga._

'Ye—' _Satu._

Ungkapan rasa lega yang sudah berada di ujung mulut, tak jadi diucapkannya karena jeda beberapa milidetik barusan hanya melambungkan asanya saja, menipunya mentah-mentah sebelum ponselnya kembali bergetar di atas kulitnya. Ia kembali menarik nafas dan melakukan hitungannya dari awal.

_Dua._

Dari ekor matanya, ia sungguh dapat melihat wajah atasannya yang jelas bertanya-tanya akan sikapnya. Sang atasan yang duduk di kursi tinggi di seberangnya rupanya telah menangkap basah kegelisahannya karena saat ia memutuskan untuk menoleh dan mata mereka beradu, mata sang atasan seperti bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja.

' _Am I that obvious?_ ' rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Sepertinya tak pernah sedikitpun ia luput dari pengawasan atasannya. Kepalanya dianggukan dan ia berusaha untuk tersenyum. Mencoba mengisyaratkan pada atasannya bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

_Tiga._

Atasannya menganggukkan kepala balik dan telunjuknya mengarah ke depan—memerintahkan dirinya untuk kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada orang yang sedang berbicara di muka ruangan sana, tanpa suara.

' _Perhatikan Park-sajangnim kembali.'_ Yang ia balas dengan anggukan.

Getaran ponselnya sudah benar-benar mereda kali ini dan karena semuanya berhenti di hitungan ke tiga, ia menyimpulkan bahwa yang datang _hanyalah_ dua pesan singkat bukan telepon—well, mari berharap yang tadi bukanlah telepon yang buru-buru dimatikan karena tak kunjung ia angkat. Dan siapapun pengirim/pemanggilnya, pastilah isinya penting karena tidak datang ke ponselnya yang biasa. Apalagi ini adalah _yang pertama_ ia dapatkan setelah hampir dua minggu tidak mendapat kabar dari _rekan-rekannya._

-

Setelah rapat selesai, ia bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi setelah meminta izin dan memastikan bahwa atasannya tak akan curiga atas sikapnya tadi.

Setelah yakin bahwa papan tanda _Under Maintenance_ terpasang dengan baik di pintu bilik yang akan ia gunakan dan menutupnya pelan-pelan, ia segera membuka pesan singkat (syukurlah) tersebut dalam satu kali _swipe_.

_Two New Messages_

_Sender: Indian Boy_

Shit, hyung, _I got busted._

Ia mengerenyitkan dahi membaca pesan pertama; 'Shit, hyung, _I got busted_ —Sialan, hyung, aku kena _._ Apa maksudnya? 'Buru-buru ia buka pesan selanjutnya.

_Sender: Baby Lion_

_2-CM!_

Ia membelalakkan mata tak percaya. CM yang merupakan singkatan dari _Code Mercury_ adalah sandi yang digunakan oleh kelompoknya apabila ada member mereka, dari tim manapun, yang diserang di ruang publik. Dan angka di depan singkatan tersebut merupakan jumlah orang yang diserang.

_2-CM,_ berarti dua member kelompok mereka yang telah diserang.

Sambil berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya pada kloset marmer di bilik tersebut, ia menekan angka 4 pada _speed dial_ dengan tangan bergetar. Tak sampai tiga kali nada sambung, panggilannya diangkat.

"Bicara," perintahnya sambil berbisik.

"Hanbin dan Donghyuk sedang berjalan menuju 9-111 sebelum mereka lanjut ke markas saat sebuah bom meledak. Daya ledaknya memang rendah, namun kaki kanan Hanbin terluka parah karena bom tersebut berada kurang dari 10 meter dari kakinya dan Donghyuk terkena pecahan kaca yang terbang. Tidak ada seorang saksipun pada saat itu karena daerah tersebut—kau tahu gedung bekas BUSTER dulu itu kan? Lokasi meledaknya disitu, hyung. Donghyuk kemudian menghubungi ponselku dan aku beserta Jiwon yang kebetulan sudah sampai di markas duluan langsung menjemput dan membawa mereka ke rumah _hyung_ untuk diobati."

Ia merasa lega saat mendengar penjelasan dari salah satu rekannya tersebut dan mengucapkan, "Aku akan ke markas sepulangnya kerja nanti. Nanti kuhubungi lagi," sebelum memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan perasaan geram dan _BRAK!_ —memukul pintu biliknya dengan penuh nafsu, melupakan papan tanda _Under Maintenance_ yang tadi susah payah ia pasang tanpa suara.

Nafasnya memburu. Ia marah. Marah sekali dengan siapapun pelaku penyerangannya. Ia juga merasakan kekecewaan mendalam atas ketidakmampuan dirinya yang tak kunjung berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kelompok mereka cari, meskipun ia sudah menyamar _sebagaisekertaris_ salah satu petinggi Departemen Pertahanan Nasional berbulan-bulan, sehingga penyerangan semacam ini bisa terjadi.

-

Setelah marahnya reda dan telah merasa tenang kembali, ia menekan tombol _flush_ dua kali dengan sengaja untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan siapapun yang ada di luar sana, yang mendengar suara keras akibat pukulan tangannya tadi. Ia membuka pintu biliknya dan menuju salah satu wastafel untuk mencuci tangan.

Sambil mencuci tangannya dengan geram, ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk membalas penyerangan ini.

' _Meskipun teman-temanku terluka, kami beruntung tidak ada yang tewas._ But somebody must pay for this! _'_

Seorang wanita berambut sebahu warna ombre biru-hijau tiba-tiba keluar dari salah satu bilik dan memandanginya melalui cermin. Wanita itu lantas bertanya saat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat dirinya di cermin, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ditolehkan kepalanya ke ke wanita tersebut dan ia tersenyum malu. "Ah, iya. Hanya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan tadi. Maaf, telah mengejutkanmu," jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sepatu hak tinggi berwarna peraknya di bawah—alibi yang muncul dalam hitungan milidetik saat matanya pertama kali menangkap tatapan wanita tersebut di cermin.

Wanita tersebut tertawa pelan setelah memahami maksud gerakan tangannya dan mengangguk memaklumi, "Memang butuh beberapa saat untuk terbiasa dengan _high-heels_ barumu. Berhati-hati sajalah, sajangnimmu bisa kalang kabut kalau kau sampai absen kerja gara-gara terkilir."

Kemudian wanita itu melangkah ke mesin pengering yang berada di sudut kanan kamar mandi berlantai putih tersebut dan melanjutkan, "Siapa yang akan memanggil Baekhyun ke lantai 3 kalau kau tidak ada, ya?" sambil terkekeh dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan dirinya dalam kebingungan seorang diri.

"Ia tahu tentang Baekhyun dan Janus?"

—₰—

**Someone**

Seorang pria bersuarai hitam berjalan cepat melintasi bilik-bilik pekerja di lantai 5. Di tangannya kirinya tergenggam sebuah tangan milik seseorang yang nyatanya susah payah mengikuti langkahnya yang panjang. Keduanya terengah akibat berlari dari saat keluar lift dan tadi kucing-kucingan di sepanjang koridor lantai 3, takut-takut apabila ada yang menangkap basah mereka bergandengan tangan. Namun, di paras kedua pria tersebut ada seutas senyum penuh makna yang saling menguatkan.

"Cepatlah. Atau kau nanti ku gendong!" ucap pria bersurai hitam. Pria di belakangnya tidak menanggapi apa-apa, hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan bodohnya. Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar yang mengilap dan pria bersurai hitam menempelkan sebuah kartu magnetik berwarna emas untuk membuka kuncinya.

Pintu berdebum saat ditutup dengan cepat dan seketika itu pula pria bersurai hitam tadi mengurung pria yang lebih pendek di hadapannya ke dinding dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. Dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, ia mengecup manis bibir pria itu dengan perlahan.

"Jangan biarkan orang merasakan manisnya ini, mengerti?" Sebuah anggukan kepala menjawabnya dan pria tersebut gantian mengecup pria bersurai hitam yang lebih tinggi dari 10 cm tersebut yang lanjut mencumbunya dengan penuh perasaan.

—₰—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)9-11 ini nama convenience store plesetan sevel ya, bukan 911 yang nomor panggilan darurat di rumahnya Alfred F. Jones itu...
> 
> Jangan rujak saya sama cireng (yumm :3) ya chingudeul karena ini cuma 1123 words! XDD Next update panjangan dikit, kok! Demi deh!  
> Dan maaaaf kali ini lamaaa updatenya karena saya gak bisa nulis gegara emak bapak saya curiga saya ngetik-ngetik mulu -,-  
> Dan hayo tebak yang nelpon siapa dan yang ditelepon siapa~
> 
> Reviews are loved! X3


	5. Yunho

**Yunho**

Ruangan yang kosong dan dingin menyambutku setibanya aku di rumah. _Well_ , sebenarnya aku tak pantas menyebut ruangan berukuran 5x5 yang aku dan istriku gunakan untuk makan, tidur dan melakulan segala aktivitas ini sebagai rumah. Namun, disinilah kami benar-benar tinggal dan menghabiskan tiga tahun terakhir dalam hidup kami ini dalam berbagai musim.

Walau aku telah bekerja hampir 12 jam sehari, aku tetap tidak bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhan rumah tangga kami dan bahkan, Jaejoong, istriku, yang saat kami menikah dulu masih menuntut ilmu di perguruan tinggi terpaksa berhenti di semester ke enamnya dan ikut membantuku mencari uang juga.

Hidup di jaman ini sangatlah sulit. Semuanya harus dibeli dan harganya tidak murah. Kau tidak bisa menanam sayuran dan memelihara unggasmu sendiri karena kau tidak tahu teknologinya. Hanya Virtual Paradise yang tahu cara bercocok tanam dan berternak di ladang tandus yang bermandikan cahaya matahari yang sepanjang hari berwarna merah ini. Dan meskipun air di sungai-sungai masih berlimpah, orang-orang tak lagi bebas menggunakannya seperti yang Ayahku ceritakan dulu karena tak tahu cara memurnikannya agar aman digunakan. Lagi-lagi, hanya mereka juga yang tahu bagaimana caranya.

Yang terakhir, hanya mereka pula yang bisa membuat barang-barang elektronik di rumah-rumah menyala sehingga penghuninya bisa terhindar dari suhu ekstrim di musim dingin dan musim panas. Orang-orang sepertiku sudah tentu masuk pengecualian karena kami tak sanggup membayar listrik untuk menyalakan dua benda tersebut. Bisa menyalakan tiga lampu dan satu kipas angin saja sudah harus bersyukur.

Meskipun Virtual Paradise sebagai pihak pemerintahan telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk terus memperbaiki setiap sektor penunjang kehidupan yang ada, ujung-ujungnya, semua proyek bantuan mereka tetaplah gagal karena terbatasnya sumber daya manusia maupun alam yang tersedia. Dan akhirnya, warga-warga biasa seperti aku, harus kembali kembali ke tiga opsi yang ada; membanting tulang, bekerja hampir 12 jam sehari untuk membayar sejumlah kebutuhan hidup, menjadi gelandangan seumur hidupmu, atau mendaftar sebagai Travail dan mendapatkan sejumlah uang honorarium di akhir masa tugas sebagai jalan pintas.

Aku seperti yang telah kalian tahu, telah memilih opsi yang terakhir.

o-o

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku. Apa dunia yang Ayahku tinggali saat ia masih kecil dulu sama seperti dunia yang aku tinggali saat ini? Apa matahari di jamannya juga merah? Apa pohon-pohon bisa tumbuh bebas di mana saja? Bisa menanam sayuranmu sendiri? Bisa mengambil air di sungai sebanyak apapun?

Betapa menyenangkannya apabila semua pertanyaanku itu jawabannya ‘ya’. Karena itu berarti, siapapun yang bertanggung jawab atas kehidupanmu pada jaman itu tak perlu berkerja sekeras di jamanku dan bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama orang-orang yang disayangi.

Tapi semakin aku merasa betapa beruntungnya orang-orang yang hidup pada jaman tersebut, semakin kuat hatiku mengatakan bahwa bencana badai matahari 49 tahun yang lalu itulah yang menyebabkan keberadaanku disini hari ini. Kalau saja bencana itu tidak datang, Ayahku mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan Ibuku. Aku dan Jihye tak akan pernah lahir ke dunia dan… aku tak bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Kalau matahari kami masih sama, aku pasti tak akan ada di sini. Benar-benar, semua hal di dunia ini terjadi karena ada alasannya.

o-o

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Meja lipat yang biasa kami gunakan sebagai meja makan masih berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan. Letaknya masih sama persis dengan saat akan kutinggal pergi tadi pagi. Cangkir bekas kopiku tadi pagi tadi juga masih ada di atas situ. Hatiku bertanya-mana, kemana ia pergi? Biasanya ia selalu menghubungiku sebelumnya bila akan pergi.

Pintu menuju balkon kecil yang berada di seberang mata tiba-tiba menarik perhatianku. Kain gordyn yang seharusnya menutupi pintu tersebut berkibar-kibar tertiup oleh angin, pertanda bahwa pintu tersebut terbuka. Pastilah ada orang dibaliknya. Mungkin Jaejoong ada disana?

Sambil meletakan bungkusan ddeokboki yang aku beli di atas meja lipat tadi, aku melangkahkan kakiku kesana dan menyibakkan kain berwarna oranye pucat tersebut. Dugaanku tepat, istriku ada di luar sini.

Ia sedang duduk termangu dan membelakangiku. Menghadap ke arah deretan bukit di depan balkon flat kecil kami. Kursi yang didudukinya adalah satu-satunya kursi yang kami miliki di rumah ini. Kursi kayu berwarna kelam yang aku bawa dari rumahku di Gwangju dalam bentuk batangan saat aku pindah ke Seoul lima tahun yang lalu. Batang-batang kayu tersebut untuk sementara terlupakan olehku sampai saat aku menikah dan Jaejoong menemukannya terbungkus di gudang, aku baru memasang paku-paku dan merangkaikannya kembali untuknya. Oh. Pantas saja aku tadi tak melihatnya ada di dalam.

Wajah Jaejoong menengadah, matanya terpejam. Aku bersumpah dapat melihat jejak airmata di sepanjang pipinya yang bak porselen itu. Sinar matahari yang berwarna kemerahan menyinari sebagian wajahnya. Membuat sosoknya yang bagi sebagian besar orang-orang di lingkungan tinggal kami terlihat _inhuman_ , menjadi semakin menjadi. Angin kembali berhembus dan kali ini membuat lonceng angin yang kami pasang di plafon balkon berbunyi.

_ting, ting, ting_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arahnya dan setenang mungkin memeluk tubuhnya dengan tangan kiriku dari belakang.

“ _Hello, sweetheart. What are you doing in here?_ ”—Halo, sayang. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

Ia berjengit sedikit saat telapak tanganku bersinggungan dengan lengannya yang telanjang. Hari ini masihlah terhitung musim panas, masih bulan 07. Tapi angin yang datang menjelang senja tetaplah terasa beku. Lagi-lagi aku bertanya dalam hati. Apakah di hari-hari musim panas yang Ayahku kecil pernah lalui, angin yang datang sama bekunya dengan hari ini? Seperti apa aroma musim panasnya? Apa masih sama seperti yang kuhirup hari ini? Aku menggeleng dalam hati. Tidak, tentu saja tidak.

_ting, ting, ting_

“Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _my dear_? Mengapa selimut itu kau biarkan saja menjuntai ke lantai dan tak menyelimuti dirimu?” tanyaku lembut saat aku melihat ada gundukan selimut tebal kami di pangkuannya. Hanya gelengan kepala yang aku dapatkan sebagai jawaban darinya. Dan tenggorokanku terasa seperti ditekan oleh suatu benda tak berwujud. Rasanya bodoh sekali bagiku untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya barusan. Aku kan tahu dengan pasti apa yang sedang ia lakukan. _Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang._

Secara perlahan, aku dapat merasakan tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh tanganku yang sedang memeluknya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di dadaku pelan-pelan. Mulutku beku, tak mampu berkata apa-apa merasakan tubuhnya yang rileks dalam pelukanku. Kami tetap dalam posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mulai buka suara. Menanyakan satu hal dengan nada dan suara bergetar yang tak aku sukai.

“Lancar?” Aku mengangguk dalam diam, lagi-lagi tak mampu menjawab apa-apa.

“Kapan,”

_ting, ting, ting_

“Kapan tugas Travailleursmu akan dimulai, Yunho?”

_Tanggal 1 Agustus nanti, sayang._

Aku berusaha keras untuk menjawab, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Aku tak mampu menemukan suaraku sendiri. Mulutku membeku dan tekanan di tenggorokanku yang tadi rasanya hanya berupa gumpalan, sekarang sedang berusaha untuk mencekikku. Berusaha untuk membuka mulutku berkali-kali, namun pada akhirnya, hanya isakan darikulah yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

_ting, ting, ting_

o-o

Aku terisak bagai balita di pangkuan ibunya dan ia menangis dalam diamnya. Tubuhnya merunduk memelukku erat. Ia pasti tahu alasanku menangis karena apa. Aku tak perlu mengucapkannya dengan mulutku.

Aku takut tak akan pernah bisa kembali padanya.

Di dalam tayangan ulang di memori otakku, aku seperti bisa melihat diriku sendiri ikut tenggelam dalam duka dan kecemasan mendalam bersama tetangga-tetanggaku yang terpaksa mendaftar Travailleurs 12 tahun lalu. Kesedihan yang sama, kepedihan yang sama. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya harus meninggalkan kekasihmu meskipun hanya 3 bulan saja.

Dan aku tahu, Jaejoong juga takut.

Air mata yang satu-dua terus menetesi lengan kemejaku adalah buktinya. Ia hanya tak ingin mengatakannya saja. Mungkin agar aku tak merasa semakin buruk dan semakin berat menjalani tugasku nanti. Tangannya mengusap-usap bahuku dengan lembut, seolah aku adalah anaknya yang mendapat nilai buruk di sekolah dan takut dimarahi oleh ayahku.

Aku selalu membenci diriku yang membawanya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Benci sekali.

Meskipun secara undang-undang, seorang Travail tidak bertugas untuk berperang dengan kelompok-kelompok separatis dan ekstrimis semacam BUSTER—yang luar biasa terkenal setelah berhasil meledakkan gedung pencakar langit milik Virtual Paradise beberapa bulan lalu, namun tidak pernah ada jaminan di dalam kontrak bahwa mereka akan kembali dalam keadaan bernafas dan baik-baik saja. Dan kenyataan bahwa sudah beberapa tahun terakhir ini, semakin sulit untuk dihitung Travail-Travail yang pulang tinggal nama dan abu karena jumlah mereka yang tewas dalam tugas semakin banyak, seperti semakin memperkuat pernyataan bahwa tak pernah ada jaminan kalau aku, akan pulang kepadanya dalam tiga bulan yang akan datang dalam keadaan hidup.

Tapi maafkan aku, Joongie. Maafkan aku, karena aku harus meninggalkanmu dan selalu membuatmu bersedih.

Maafkan aku.

—₰—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next!-->


	6. Jaejoong

**Jaejoong**

“Kapan tugas Travailleursmu akan dimulai, Yunho?” Mati-matian aku berusaha untuk menjaga agar suaraku tak bergetar, namun sia-sia. Barusan aku malah terdengar seperti anak kambing kehujanan yang sekarang berusaha mengembik dalam dingin.

Berulang kali aku mendengarnya membuka mulut, namun tak ada satupun kata yang berhasil ia ucapkan. Ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan aku dapat merasakan pelukan ditubuhku mengerat. Wajahnya di benamkan di bahu kananku dan isakannya perlahan-lahan memecah keheningan. Tubuhnya bergetar di punggungku.

Ia takut. Aku tahu ia takut.

Ia takut tak akan bisa kembali lagi karena tak pernah akan ada jaminan bagi seorang Travail bisa kembali ke pelukan keluarganya. Aku menyadari hal tersebut dari awal saat aku menerima surat konfirmasi pendaftaran Travailleursnya. Dan meskipun aku marah, kesal, sedih dan kecewa padanya saat itu karena tak merundingkan hal ini denganku terlebih dahulu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia sudah terlanjur mendaftar dan… ia melakukan ini untuk kebaikanku. Ia yang bilang begitu. Tugasku sekarang hanyalah berusaha untuk tidak semakin memperberat bebannya dengan kesedihanku dan bisa membuatnya melakukan tugasnya hingga selesai dengan hati yang lega.

Serta mempersiapkan diriku untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi padanya.

o-o

Beberapa jam kemudian, kami telah berpindah tempat ke atas tempat tidur kami yang beralaskan seprai yang dulunya berwarna biru muda. Kami berbaring menghadap satu sama lain dengan kepala yang pening dan mata yang sembab. Namun, aku bisa melihat ada seutas senyum lega di bibir Yunho.

Aku jadi teringat ucapan ibuku yang tidak pernah melarang aku, satu-satunya anak lelaki yang pernah dilahirkannya, untuk menangis setiap kali aku merasa tidak baik. Ibuku bilang, menangis adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu tetap kuat dalam kelemahanmu. Kau boleh menangis sesukamu, tak peduli kau laki-laki atau perempuan. Asalkan setelahnya, kau bisa merasa baik dan lebih kuat.

Dan melihatnya tersenyum padaku sekarang ini, rasanya perkataan ibuku memang selalu benar. Meskipun saat ini adalah saat-saat terendah dalam hidup kami—khususnya ia, aku tak perlu khawatir karena ia pasti tetap kuat atau malah tambah kuat untuk menjalaninya.

“Aku akan sangatsangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini,” ucapnya seraya mencium buku-buku jariku. Aku mengangguk setuju dan berusaha menarik ujung-ujung bibirku untuk tersenyum meskipun hangatnya air mata masih menggelayut di sudut-sudut mataku. Aku harus terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku tak boleh semakin membebani hatinya.

“Aku pasti kembali, Joongie.”

“Kontraknya hanya berlaku selama tiga bulan, selalu begitu. Tidak pernah kurang apalagi lebih. Sekarang sudah setengah musim panas, jadi… kau _pasti_ akan mendapatkan Yunnie Bear-mu kembali tepat disaat sebelum musim dingin tiba. Kau tidak berharap untuk menghabiskan waktu musim dinginmu sendirian, ‘kan?” Ibu jarinya memutar-mutar cincin berwarna perak yang tersemat di jari manisku. Aku mengucapkan kalimat ‘aku tidak mau’ tanpa suara. Ia tersenyum melihatku merajuk.

“Setelah kontrak Travailleursku ini selesai, kita akan segera meninggalkan **gubuk ini** untuk tinggal di tempat yang lebih layak. Kalau perlu kita pergi yang jauh dari sini, memulai dari awal segalanya, di tempat yang baru. Aku berjanji, kita akan tinggal di rumah yang hangat saat musim dingin dan sejuk saat musim panas tiba.”

“Dan dapur yang bagus,” usulku asal. Tawa Yunho menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Ia tergelak mendengar usulku dan aku ditariknya mendekat untuk berpindah bantal ke atas lengan kirinya. Aku merengut tak setuju, mengetahui lengannya yang sakit akibat dipasang Transmitter tadi siang.

“Lenganmu sakit, bukan?”

Ia menggeleng dan mengecup keningku, “Bukan yang ini. Tenang saja.”

Lalu dengan konyolnya ia menanggapi ucapanku sebelumnya sambil terkekeh, “Ya, dapur bagus yang akan kuberi tanda _‘This is Joongie’s territorial—_ Ini territorial Joongie. Siapapun yang melanggar batas-batas yang telah ditentukan akan mendapatkan hukuman atau membayar denda sebesar 100,000 won!’.” Aku memutar mataku sebal mendengar kelakarnya dan berusaha untuk mengelap1 air mata di sudut mataku saat Yunho menyingkirkan tanganku dalam sekejap dan menggunakan jarinya untuk menggantikan tugasnya _menyeka_ 2 air mataku.

“Akan selalu dirimu yang mendapat hukuman, Yunho. Yang selalu mengangguku kalau aku sedang memasak kan hanya kau saja,” ucapku berusaha untuk terdengar sinis, namun ia malah kembali tergelak dan akupun mau tak mau ikut tergelak bersamanya.

“Ah ya, aku lupa siapa calon tersangka utamanya.”

—₰—

1 2: gak ada maksud apa-apa, cuma tiba-tiba _ticked_ aja waktu kemaren baca Mockingjay di kereta dan nemu Katniss bilang, ‘bukan mengelap, tapi _menyekanya’_. Baru sadar kalo maknanya beda hehe

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2007 words! Gak boong kan gak boong~ Terpaksa di pisah ke dua chapter karena saya gak mau lebih dari satu pov di satu chapter :p
> 
> Kalo masih ada yang ga yakin ini yaoi ama yunjae apa enggak, ini yaoi ama yunjae kok! Tenang aja! Otak author itu isinya yaoi mulu! Dan istri Yunho itu ya Jaejoong~ udah dikasih tau kan akhirnya~ Meskipun yaoi nggak jadi major plotnya (susah bro nulis romance, jadi maklumin ya kalo ini genrenya diganti2 mulu) karena Yunho harus…., ini tetep yaoi kok^^
> 
> Ayo review~ review~ saya gak gigit~


	7. Changmin

**Changmin**

'…tidak ada. Ia hanya pura-pura. **Jadi!** jangan lagi kalian meributkan orang yang jelas-jelas tidak nyata!'

Lagi-lagi keributan bodoh terjadi di seberangku. Bocah-bocah usia 20 tahunan itu saling memiting dan memukul satu sama lain dengan bantal kecil warna-warni yang ada di sekitar ruangan tempat aku merawat kedua teman mereka. Yang dirawat tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan keributan yang terjadi karena aku baru saja memberikan zat sedative beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka berdua pasti sedang _terbang_. Aku tertawa pelan melihat tingkah mereka yang kadang-kadang mengingatkanku ke masa-masa saat aku masih bersama hyungdeul di akademi dulu.

" _Berhentilah menggoda mereka, Changmin."_ Suara _hushky_ di seberang telepon menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Oh bagus ya, aku jadi lupa tadi sedang menunggu teleponku diangkat sampai Yoochun-hyung—orang yang kuhubungi, benar-benar mengangkatnya. Aku pasti telah melewatkan salamnya gara-gara memperhatikan kera-kera sialan itu sibuk menarik hidung satu sama lain.

"Berhentilah berteriak-teriak, aku sedang menerima telepon!" perintahku. Bantal ungu kecil yang berada di tangan kiri kulemparkan dengan niat ke arah mereka dan tepat mengenai kepala salah satunya.

Yang bersangkutan, berjaket hitam dan berambut panjang sepinggang menjawabku, "Kau juga berteriak, hyung!"

Aku menggeleng dan pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dari kran kemudian mendudukan diri di atas meja marmer yang ada di sana. Hyung di seberang telepon sana sudah terkekeh-kekeh dengan geli saat aku menempelkan kembali telepon tanpa kabelku ke telinga.

" _Kau masih saja menggoda mereka, Changmin. Tidak bosan-bosannya."_

"Siapa yang tahan tidak menggoda _gadis-gadis cantik_ , hyung?" tanyaku balik. Ia terus tertawa dengan suaranya yang khas.

Aku bisa membayangkan ia yang sedang bersandar di kusen pintu, memandang lautan yang berada di seberang ruangan kerjanya sementara kami bertukar cakap, menggelengkan kepala dengan geli saat mendengar jawaban konyolku barusan.

" _Kau dan_ gadis-gadis cantikmu _, Changmin. Untungnya aku tidak suka_ gadis cantik _, jadi aku tidak tahu rasanya harus sepertimu setiap hari."_

"Mereka tidak bermain ke rumahku setiap hari! Kebetulan saja dua-duanya hari ini datang!" kilahku.

" _Ya terserahlah apa katamu. Dan mengapa tak kau_ pepet _saja salah satunya? Lumayan kan._ Gadis-gadis _, Changmin. Cantik. Daripada kau hanya menggoda, lebih baik… Kau tidak pernah benar-benar_ lurus _kan selama ini?"_

"Tutup mulutmu, paman mesum. Lebih baik aku sendiri selamanya daripada harus bersama salah satu dari mereka. Terlalu ribut, **bahkan** lebih ribut dari gadis-gadis cerewet di departemenku seperti Ahjoong, Sunhee dan Danah kalau berkumpul jadi satu saat makan siang," protesku sambil menenggak air dari gelas.

" _Baiklah-baiklah, yang penting urus saja mereka dengan benar,"_ jawabnya menyerah.

"Tentu saja, jangan kau meremehkanku dalam urusan yang satu itu," tandasku dengan ketus. Kemudian aku teringat dengan sesuatu, "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan menemui mereka, hyung?"

Kudengarnya berdeham sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, _"Ralat, Min; salah satu dari mereka. Aku hanya akan menemui satu orang. Entah_ Rachel _atau_ Eunsang _. Aku masih menimbang-nimbang kemampuan mereka. Lagipula, aku juga masih mencari-cari waktu. Jadwalku padat sekali bulan ini, bahkan untuk menelepon orang rumah saat jam makan siang saja cuma bisa 1-2 menit. Tapi aku pastikan dalam bulan ini, file tersebut sudah berhasil mereka dapatkan, Changmin."_

"Senang mendengar keyakinanmu, hyung. _I'll let_ the ladies _know now._ " Ia bergumam saat aku kembali teringat dengan sesuatu dan segera menyelanya sebelum ia menutup sambungan, "Oh ya, hyung!"

" _Apa lagi?"_

"Bilang _padanya,_ ia masih berhutang 12 kali lagi tanding _Pro Evolution Soccer_ denganku! Suruh ia minum obatnya dengan benar atau rohku akan menghantuinya saat buang air kecil di malam hari kalau ia masih susah diatur!"

Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya aku mendengar hyung menghela nafasnya dan berkata, _"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu,_ _ **dongsaeng-ah**_ _. Aku akan menyampaikan padanya di rumah nanti. Ia pasti senang mendapat_ salam sayang _dari Changmin kecilnya."_

Kali ini, entah mengapa aku bisa membayangkan Yoochun-hyung yang masih di posisinya yang sama—bersender pada kusen pintu ruang kerja, dengan pandangan menerawang langit senja dan tersenyum dengan hati yang sedih kala mengucapkan kalimat itu padaku, _Changmin kecil_ nya _._

Aku menutup mataku, tak mau membayangkan lebih jauh, "Bye, hyung."

Memutus sambungan telepon duluan.

—₰—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next ->


	8. Yoochun

**Yoochun**

Saat ia membuka pintu bernomor 1011 dan masuk ke dalamnya, yang menyambut hanyalah ruang tamu yang kosong, gelap dan dingin. Pendingin ruangan di pojok sana berkedip dua kali saat menangkap suhunya dalam sensor dan mulai menyala. Ia mengendurkan dasi dan melepas sepatunya dengan asal kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menghilangkan dahaga. Disentuhnya pinggiran kompor sambil jalan ke arah kulkas. _Dingin. Tak dinyalakan dalam dua jam terakhir._

Setelah selesai, ia bergegas naik ke lantai 2 dan membuka kamarnya perlahan, takut mengganggu manusia kecil yang sudah 5 bulan terakhir menjadi penghuni paling muda di rumahnya—yang hampir pasti telah tidur karena sudah lewat jam makan malam. Namun yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang dewasa yang seingat dia sudah duduk disana sejak ia berangkat kerja tadi.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Dan kau belum pindah dari sana sejak pagi tadi?" tanyanya balik, tak mempercayai telinga dan matanya. Ia hempaskan tas kerjanya ke atas meja kayu yang berada di samping cermin besar di seberang kasur. Sosok itu tak bergeming. Matanya kembali berkutat pada layar monitornya. Angka, huruf, angka, huruf. Semuanya berpacu, berlomba siapa paling cepat dengan ketukan kesepuluh jarinya.

Ia menatap sosok tersebut nanar. Dahinya berkerenyit.

Kakinya kemudian dilangkahkan masuk ke dalam kloset besar berpintu warna mahoni yang terhubung langsung dengan kamar mandi pribadi mereka. Berniat membersihkan diri sebelum menengok bayi kecilnya.

Tangan kanannya membuka kancing kemeja hitamnya satu persatu tanpa usaha. Kemudian ikat pinggang dan resleting. Ditariknya kaos oblong berwarna gelap dan celana training panjang dari tumpukan di atas kepalanya sementara sebelah tangannya memijat pelipis kanan dengan perlahan. Rasa lelah dan stress yang terus-terusan melandanya mulai menunjukkan pedangnya. Tubuhnya mulai kalah perang.

Saat bajunya telah sempurna terpasang dan telah mencuci tangan, kaki dan membasuh muka, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kloset. Menuju ke tempat tidur bayi yang terletak tepat di tengah ruangan. Di atas karpet berwarna merah tua, di bawah lampu-lampu kecil berbentuk ikan yang bisa berputar-putar, ia menjulurkan kepalanya dan sepasang mata bulat beriris hitam menatapnya balik. _Bayi kecilnya bahkan belum tidur._

Kedua tangan kecilnya terbungkus sarung tangan—yang ujungnya basah, pasti bekas dikulum saking bosannya tak ada hiburan apalagi makanan, sibuk menggapai-gapai padanya. Pemiliknya tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan sepasang gusi merahnya yang masih ompong tanpa gigi. Ia tersenyum balik dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengangkatnya keluar yang disambut dengan pekikan khas anak bayi. Digendongnya erat setengah dirinya itu dan kakinya melangkah menuju pintu. Sosok yang masih sibuk dengan angka-angka dan hurufnya itu tak menoleh sama sekali.

"Sayang?" ucapnya. Seperempat memerintah, seperempat memanggil dan setengahnya lagi memohon. Sosok di depannya terlihat bingung untuk beberapa saat. Tangannya berhenti, melayang di atas tuts _keyboard._

"Tapi—" Tapi ia tak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi.

"Bisa kau matikan komputernya?" Memohon karena terlalu lelah untuk mendengar alasan-alasan lain yang akan menjadi jawabannya.

"Aku tahu deretan-deretan angka itu penting sekali untuk kau pecahkan. Tapi kan kita sudah punya Jiwon, Seungyoon dan belasan peretas lain di belakang mereka. Aku mengerti kau melakukan ini untuk apa, **tapi** ," Sambil berusaha menenangkan bayi kecilnya di gendongan yang menggeliat-geliat tak suka, ia mensejajarkan pandangannya dan lanjut berbicara. Keningnya ia kecup dengan perlahan sebelum dipaksa beradu pandang. Hitam bertemu hitam. Lelah bertemu bingung. Ia mengalihkan kepala duluan. Kalah karena terlalu lelah.

"Kau tidak bisa begini terus-terusan seperti dulu lagi, _sweetheart,_ kalau itu berarti kau lupa menyalakan lampu, tidak memasak apapun untukku, dan tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun kecuali duduk disini, memandang layar komputer berjam-jam, mengacuhkan anakmu sendiri dan aku."

Bingung itu perlahan memudar. Alis bertaut dan bening perlahan menggenang di ujung-ujungnya. Seolah dari pagi tadi ia tidur lelap, bermimpi, dan sekarang baru sadar.

"Aku dan Chanwoo juga membutuhkan kau, _sweetheart_ ," ucapnya tulus. Sosok di depannya menutup mata. Kemudian wajah.

Isakan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Lirih, " _I'm so sorry. I did it again,_ " terucap dengan penuh sesal.

Ia merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Mengusap-usap punggung yang bergetar. Mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang dan berbisik di telinganya, " _I know it very well,_ ini penting sekali bagimu demi menemukan Junho dan sepupumu Wonshik. Tapi, mereka tidak akan suka. Hongbin juga tak akan suka, kalau tahu kau membantai tubuhmu sendiri dengan cara seperti ini. Mereka akan membenci hal itu, sayang."

Yang dipeluknya terus terisak namun kepalanya mengangguk, menuruti setiap kata yang keluar bersama nafasnya. "Sekarang matikan komputernya dan kita makan malam, ya? _You're okay with just ramyun, right?_ Dan kau sudah mandi, 'kan?"

Anggukan lagi. Bayi kecilnya menggeliat-geliat dengan protes.

Dilepaskan pelukannya dan ia membiarkan sosok rapuh di depannya mematikan komputernya dengan sukarela. Memberi perintah _shut-down_ sebelum menyentuh tombol power di layar seluas 32 inchi untuk mematikannya.

"Chanwoo senang sekali waktu melihatku tadi. Ia pasti bosan karena harus berada di dalam boks tidurnya seharian. Kau yang gendong dia ke bawah ya?" Satu kalimat persetujuan digumamkan. Bayi kecilnya berpindah tangan dengan aman. Ia tersenyum puas.

Kakinya siap untuk melangkah saat ujung bajunya ditarik pelan. "Ya?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri lagi."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi jangan takut, aku akan ada disini untuk selalu mengingatkanmu. Untuk kalian berdua." Ia tersenyum. Merasa maklum walau dalam hati menangis.

Tangannya yang terulur disambut hangat.

"Bisakah kau membuat janji dengan Jaesuk-uisanim besok? Aku…" direngkuhnya sosok itu kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Bisa, tentu saja bisa, sayang."

—₰—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next lagi! ->


	9. Codename: RCL

**Codename: RCL**

Aku sedang mengetuk-ngetuk mejaku menggunakan ujung pulpen dengan bosan saat telepon tanpa kabel di belakangku berdering. Tak sampai dua kali dering aku sudah memutar mejaku dan mengangkat gagangnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucapku dengan suara ramah sesuai prosedur kerja. Suara bariton khas atasanku menjawabnya dari seberang, "Rachel bisa ke ruanganku sebentar?"

Aku memutar mata dan melayangkan pandanganku pada jam digital di pinggir kiri meja—02:48, aku bertanya dalam hati apa yang diinginkannya dariku siang-siang begini? Mengiyakan permintaannya, aku segera menutup telepon untuk bergegas menuju ruangannya yang terletak di ujung koridor.

Seperti biasa kuketuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam tanpa menunggunya menjawab—karena ia telah secara langsung memanggilku dan logikanya, Kris-sajangnim pasti telah menungguku.

Tubuhnya yang berbalut setelan berwarna coklat tua menyambut mataku saat aku menutup pintu ruangan dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Selamat siang, sajangnim."

Ia sedang duduk bersandar di kursi hitamnya dengan nyaman dan membelakangiku. Matanya memandang lekat pada benda persegi panjang berwarna perak yang kelihatan seperti ponsel miliknya. Sejumlah kertas-kertas putih yang ditulisi tinta hitam berserakan di mejanya tanpa peduli. Jendela kaca besar yang menjadi satu-satunya pemisah antara dunia luar dan _dunianya_ dibiarkan naik tirainya, membuat sinar kemerahan matahari kami masuk dan menyinari ruangannya.

Aku mengerenyitkan dahiku heran. Kris-sajangnim memang suka menaikkan tirai jendelanya saat baru tiba di kantor untuk mencegah benda-benda di ruangannya menjadi lembab dan berjamur, namun seingatku, paling lambat setelah makan siang ia akan memintaku, atau salah seorang _office boy_ , atau dirinya sendiri untuk menurunkan tirainya. Sekarang… sudah hampir jam 3 kan?

"Sajangnim?"

Ia tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya bahkan ketika aku menyapa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" **Sajangnim** , apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Baru ketika aku sedikit mengeraskan suaraku, ia berjengit, kaget kurasa? dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, "Oh, Rachel kau sudah datang?" sebelum akhirnya menurunkan kakinya dari kursi kecil— _bagus,_ pantas aku tak tersandung benda itu seperti biasanya tadi, lalu memutar kursinya ke arahku berdiri.

"Aku tak mendengarmu masuk tadi. Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu," ucapnya. Fokus matanya masih berada di layar ponselnya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum maklum kepadanya.

"Apa yang anda butuhkan, sajangnim?" Ia mengangguk dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas kertas-kertas berserakan di mejanya.

"Sangat ada. Dan hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya." Aku menaikkan alisku terkejut. Apa lagi selain Baekhyun yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehku?

"Sudah pasti ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan, aku yakin kau bisa menebaknya karena mana mungkin aku memanggil tanpa menyuruhmu membawa apapun, kan? Sini, Rachel," Ia melanjutnya bicaranya dan memintaku berpindah untuk berdiri di samping kursinya. Otakku memberikan peringatan Siaga 1. Pasti ada apa-apanya. Namun aku menurut saja dan berjalan ke sampingnya. Hak sepatuku berketuk lima kali.

Ia mengangkat kembali ponsel berwana peraknya dan menunjukkan layarnya yang terbuka padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang ini," ucapnya dengan santai. Di depan mataku, tepat di layar ponsel Kris-sajangnim terpampang seuntai gelang yang tak bisa kuduga terbuat dari bahan logam mulia jenis apa. Yang membuatku takjub atas desain perhiasan yang gambarnya ada di depanku ini adalah, kelihatan sekali bahwa kawat-kawat kecil logam tersebut dirangkai dalam sebuah pola jalinan rumit dan aku bersumpah pernah melihat pola seperti itu di buku manual Kiddy Loom milik anak tetanggaku. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, buku manual itu adalah panduan untuk merangkai dengan pola-pola tertentu menjadi sebuah ya... gelang-gelang juga, namun, yang dirangkai adalah karet warna-warni bukan kawat-kawat logam seperti ini. Entah dengan teknologi macam apa gelang yang ditunjukkan Kris-sajangnim tersebut dibuat.

Pada bagian tengahnya terdapat satu pola lain yang kali ini aku yakin sebagai pola _Crossed Hexagon_ atau Segi-6 Bersilang—anak tetanggaku pernah merengek padaku minta dibuatkan cincin dengan pola tersebut, dan ada sebuah batu mulia berwarna hitam di tengahnya. Harga yang tercantum di pojok kanan bawah halamanpun sangat fantastis. Hampir 20 juta won. Aku tulis 20 juta karena aku tak yakin bisa menulis angka nol dalam jumlah yang benar. Kim Rachel juga kadang-kadang bisa bodoh kau tahu?

"Aku sering melihat kalian berdua di kafetaria saat jam makan siang dan dari gestur kalian, aku bisa meyakini kalau kalian berdua memang akrab, jadi aku akan menyimpulkan bahwa kau pasti tahu apa saja kesukaannya," lanjut atasanku. _Langsung siaga 3, Rachel_ , otakku berusaha mengingatkan. Aku berusaha untuk tetap terlihat biasa saja meski aku sudah bisa mengendus kemana arah pembicaraannya.

" _So, tell me, Rachel_ , apakah ia akan menyukainya jika aku berikan kalung ini?" tanyanya lugas, matanya tepat ke manik mataku.

Berpura-pura belum mengerti, aku menelengkan kepalaku sedikit dan bertanya, "Maksud sajangnim, Baekhyun?" Retorikal.

"Siapa lagi, Rachel-ah?" balasnya sambil mendesah, tubuhnya dihempaskan ke sandaran kursi. Aku menunduk dan membungkuk satu kali, meminta maaf. Ia menggeleng dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Saya rasa, ia akan… menyukainya karena warnanya cenderung gelap. Dan ya, saya baru ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu ia juga sempat bercerita kalau ia sedang mencari aksesoris untuk ia gunakan di Gala minggu depan," jelasku panjang lebar.

Wajah Kris-sajangnim langsung terlihat cerah mendengar penjelasanku, "Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu." Ia tertawa pelan dan memutar kembali kursinya, matanya menatap ke deretan perbukitan yang jauh ada di balik jendela kacanya sana.

"Tapi sajangnim, maaf bila saya harus menanyakan hal ini kepada anda. Bukankah Xi-sajangnim akan tahu kalau sajangnim membeli benda seperti ini? Xi-sajangnim masih memonitor kartu kredit sajangnim juga, bukan?" tanyaku jujur. Ya, meskipun pada dasarnya aku tidak peduli apakah ia akan bertengkar, bercerai atau apapunlah dengan istrinya itu kalau sampai ketahuan membeli gelang tersebut, tapi kan ada Baekhyun juga yang terlibat disini dan gelang mahal itu Kris-sajangnim beli untuknya. Diberikan sebagai hadiah entah dalam rangka apa.

Terlebih, Baekhyun adalah temanku. _Kim Rachel_ adalah sahabatnya. Aku hanya tak ingin hal-hal buruk terjadi padanya karena satu tahun lebih menjadi karyawan disini sudah cukup untukku melihat apa saja yang bisa Xi-sajangnim lakukan pada orang-orang yang menurutnya mengganggu pandangan.

Dan semua hal-hal baik yang aku lakukan untuk Kris-sajangnim, memang mulanya kulakukan demi misi kelompokku semata; menyusup, mempelajari cara kerja petinggi-petinggi di departemen Pertahanan Virtual Paradise ini, dan mendapatkan satu file yang sampai detik ini belum aku dapatkan nomor-nomor serialnya—hanya warna mapnya saja, sampai akhirnya Kris-sajangnim mengakui hubungan gelapnya dan memintaku untuk membantunya melindungi Baekhyun. Yang cerobohnya kusanggupi dalam hitungan detik dan belakangan baru kusadari bahwa taruhannya adalah jabatanku sebagai sekertaris dan agen untuk kelompokku kalau sampai mereka dan peranku dalam menyembunyikan hubungan dua orang ini selama 8 bulan terakhir terekspos dan sampai ke telinga Xi-sajangnim.

"Makanya tadi aku bilang aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Rachel, karena kaulah _my one hell of a secretary,_ " ucapannya dengan jelas. _One hell of a secretary._ Aku mendengus dalam hati mendengar pujiannya. Lebih cocok disebut _one hell of an infiltrator,_ sajangnim, karena secara spesifik aku tak pernah melamar pekerjaan disini. Xi-sajangnim yang membawaku—ya Tuhan betapa ironisnya, melalui salah satu hyung kami di kelompokku, WIN, yang juga merupakan seorang peneliti di departemen Riset dan Pengembangan untuk dijadikan, _'Sekertaris yang tahu adat dan beradab. Yang tidak sembarang mengangkat roknya hanya untuk menggoda suamiku.'_ Tolong aku sangat ingin tertawa.

"Aku hanya akan meminjam kartu kreditmu dan kau yang akan memberikan hadiah ini ke Baekhyun." Aku mengangguk paham dan baru akan membuka mulutku saat ia bertanya lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, "Rekeningmu ada uangnya kan?"

Aku meyakinkankannya dengan anggukan, "Ada, sajangnim. Cukup kalau untuk membayar itu."

Ia tersenyum lebar dengan lebar, "Nah, itu lebih bagus lagi karena," tangannya menarik sesuatu dari dalam laci mejanya, "aku bisa menggantinya detik ini juga dan tunai." Amplop berwarna coklat yang isinya sudah pasti uang. Memang mau amplop bercoklat isi apalagi kalau bukan uang?

"Aku kan juga tak mungkin mengirimkan uang sebanyak itu ke rekening tabunganmu. Bisa-bisa aku dianggap ada _affair_ dengan ' _sekertarisku yang ternyata juga tak tahu adat dan tak beradab. Yang ternyata sembarangan mengangkat roknya hanya untuk menggodaku',"_ ia terkekeh pada ucapannya sendiri. Jadi ia tahu ucapan Xi-sajangnim waktu itu. "Bisa kupastikan Luhan pasti akan langsung memecatmu sore ini, Rachel, kalau sampai itu terjadi. Aku tak mau kau kena sial gara-gara kami."

Kris-sajangnim mendorong amplop itu ke arahku, "Silahkan, kau ambil uangnya dan terimakasih banyak Rachel. Aku sungguh berhutang budi banyak padamu." Aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya sebelum mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil amplop tersebut. Kemudian keluar dari ruangannya dengan wajah masam yang tak bisa ia lihat karena posisiku yang membelakanginya.

o-o

Setelah melemparkan—iya melempar, ada masalah?, amplop berisi uang kertas ke dalam _handbag_ coklatku, aku bergegas menuju toilet, ke satu-satunya tempat untukku mengumpat saat aku sedang kesal. Aku terus berjalan menelusuri koridor panjang tempat kamar mandi itu berada di ujung dekat jendela sana dengan alis bertaut dan kepala merunduk. Tak menyadari ada seseorang berjalan ke arahku sampai aku menabrak dengan keras dan menghempaskannya ke belakang. Aku juga terjatuh sampai terduduk di atas karpet tebal berwarna abu-abu yang melapisi lantai di koridor tersebut. Saking syoknya, aku sampai memejamkan mataku.

Saat aku membuka mata, wajah seorang sajangnim dari lantai 9 menyambutku dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Aku berusaha untuk bangkit namun tak bisa.

"Park-sajangnim maafkan saya!"

Tangan kanannya diulurkan kepadaku, menawarkan untuk membantuku berdiri. Aku meraihnya tanpa ragu setelah berpikir tak akan bisa bangun tanpa melepas sepatu hak tinggiku dulu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Park Yoochun-sajangnim dengan wajah khawatir. Aku tersenyum, berusaha untuk tidak meringis saat menjejakkan kakiku dan berpegangan pada tembok di kananku walau Park-sajangnim masih memegangi lengan kiriku.

"Tentu, Park-sajangnim. Saya yang harusnya menanyakan hal tersebut. Maafkan saya, sajangnim."

Ia tersenyum lebar dan membuat matanya menghilang sesaat sebelum menepuk lenganku, "Sudahlah Rachel, tidak apa-apa. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, apa Kris ada di dalam ruangannya?"

Aku mengangguk sambil menahan sakit yang berasal dari punggung kaki kiriku. "Ada, sajangnim. Saya baru saja dari ruangannya."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana menemuinya," ucapnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Tiba-tiba, kurasakan telapak tanganku digenggam oleh… aku merunduk merasakan tangannya menyelipkan sesuatu ke dalam genggamanku. Tak berani mengangkat kepala, ia melewatiku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Berhati-hatilah. _Jinwoo_." Aku membelalakkan mata tak percaya mendengar nama asliku diucapkan oleh Park-sajangnim dalam satu bisikan. Aku tak berani menoleh kepala kepadanya yang semakin menjauh karena otakku terus-terusan mengingatkan ucapan leaderku ' _bahkan musuh bisa terlihat seperti teman kalau mereka telah mengetahui rahasia-rahasiamu'_ sebelum aku memulai debutku sebagai Kim Rachel disini.

Cuma ada dua kemungkinan; kedokku sebagai seorang penyusup telah terbongkar atau—tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapan Changmin-hyung saat aku berkunjung ke rumahnya dua hari yang lalu. Apa yang dimaksudnya waktu itu adalah seorang sajangnim juga disini? Sajangnim yang juga seorang agen WIN sepertiku?

Berusaha untuk mengenyahan segala pikiran baik-buruk yang sedang berperang di kepalaku, aku teruskan perjalananku mencapai kamar mandi meski dengan kaki pincang. Tujuanku bukan untuk memukul-mukul pintu bilik kamar mandi lagi. Tanganku menggenggam erat kertas kecil yang diselipkan di tanganku tadi. Sesampainya disana dan menutup pintu bilik yang terletak paling ujung dari dalam, aku membuka genggamanku dan menemukan robekan kertas kecil bertuliskan,

**AX15, hitam.**

Aku tertawa senang mengetahui bahwa tugas ini akhirnya diberikan padaku bukan pada Taehyun. Park-sajangnim—tidak, tidak, aku harus mulai membiasakan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yoochun-hyung, juga agen sepertiku dan penyamaranku belum terbongkar! Aku bangun untuk melompat-lompat kegirangan sebelum akhirnya mengerangan kesakitan saat reseptor rasa sakitku mengingatkan bahwa kakiku, _tolong_ , sedang terkilir.

"Sialan!"

—₰—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Sepertinya, saya akan melanjutkan this piece of shit haha /gara-gara teaser MV barunya Junsu :\


End file.
